gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type
The MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type is a limited production space combat mobile suit. It was first featured in the original design series Mobile Suit Variations (MSV). Technology & Combat Characteristics One of the last machines in the Zaku II High Mobility Type series, the MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type was Zeonic Company's entry in the competition for the Principality of Zeon's next generation space-use mainstay MS.Real Grade 1/144 MS-06R-2 Johnny Ridden's Zaku IIHigh Grade 1/144 MS-06R-2 Zaku IIMaster Grade 1/100 MS-06R-2 Zaku II (Ver.2.0) It was a replacement for the beam weaponry equipped MS-11 (later the MS-14 Gelgoog) which was facing delays in development. The competition was one of Zeon's responses to the Earth Federation Forces' successful development of their own MS and their counter offenses. The R-2 had a complicated development history that reflected the confusion that plagued the Zeon’s mobile suit development. It is based on the MS-06R-2P Zaku II High Mobility Test Type, which was intended to be able to use beam weaponry, but failed to reach a practical level. However, the suit exhibited high capabilities even without beam weaponry, and was later redesigned into the high mobility R-2 which uses normal Zaku II weapons. The R-2’s exterior is almost identical to the past Zaku II High Mobility Type machines, but it has been greatly altered in various areas, such as a new generator with higher output, a different chest piece, higher propellant capacity, and the use of lighter and better armor material in some sections. Thus, the R-2 has higher performance and is lighter than the R-1 and the R-1A Types. The R-2 was reputed as a “Gelgoog wearing a Zaku’s skin” for its high capabilities. In fact, it used parts meant for the still in development Gelgoog in its construction. A result of this is that its legs’ internal structure has been redesigned. The R-2’s legs are also better armored compared to previous Zaku High Mobility Types, offering better protection against enemies attacks. These added armor also make the silhouette of the R-2’s legs more similar to that of the Gelgoog’s. It should however be noted that the shape of the leg armor can vary slightly from machine to machine. Like the other Zaku High Mobility Types, the R-2 has propellant tanks in the calfs and thighs to increase the operating time of the legs’ propulsion devices. The suit’s backpack is based on those used by past Zaku High Mobility Type machines, but the propellant tank at the top is enlarged and holds 18% more fuel than the R-1A Type’s. Other features of the backpack remain the same, such as large thruster nozzles, an exposed roll bar at the top that could facilitate exchange of propellant tank or the entire backpack, and fin-shaped stabilizers at the bottom that can move together with the thrusters, granting the suit high mobility and maneuverability. The R-2’s communication and sensor systems are also enhanced like the past Zaku High Mobility Types. Despite having a blade antenna on its head, this does not indicate that the suit is a commander use machine as with the usual Zaku II. Instead, it is said that the suit’s designer included the blade antenna simply for decorative purposes, and it is present on all the R-2 machines during roll out. The particularly shape of blade antenna used is known as the stabilizer type. Despite having better specifications, the R-2 lost the competition to the Zimmad Company’s MS-09R Rick Dom due to issues with cost and operating conditions. In the end, only four R-2 were produced, and they were deployed to ace pilots, such as Johnny Ridden. Armaments ;*Shoulder Shield :Mounted on the right shoulder, it is a simple defense used to block most physical projectiles. ;*120mm Machine Gun :A standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. It uses a 100-round drum magazine. It is said that Johnny Ridden often used the ZMP-50D, and also the M-120A model, in close range combat. ;*Heat Hawk Type 5 :An axe-shaped close combat weapon, it uses a super-heated blade to cut through the armor of enemy MS or vehicles. The thermal energy is generated by the Zaku II's thermonuclear reactor and relayed through the MS' hands. ;*H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka :The 280mm Zaku Bazooka was another weapon that could be equipped to a Zaku type mobile suit and it fires explosive rounds. It is primarily for anti-ship combat and displays its power in hit and run attacks. It can also be used against enemy mobile suits, but it is harder to hit a constantly moving target. Can be stored on an optional rack mounted on the shoulder shield. ;*H&L-GB05R/360mm Giant Bazooka :The same MS-use bazooka as used by the Dom, it fires rocket-propelled 360mm physical rounds, its magazine holds 10 rounds. It has a low muzzle velocity, but is one of the Zeon’s most powerful MS-use physical projectile weapons. Has the same usage as the Zaku Bazooka. ;*MIP-B6 Cracker Grenade :Identical to those used by infantry, the cracker grenade is an explosive weapons designed to be thrown or launched by the MS and detonate after a set amount of time. The "cracker" breaks into several smaller munitions over a wide area. A flash-type variant also exist, which it used to temporarily paralyze the sensors of enemy MS. The Zaku II can optionally equip up to four cracker grenades, that are stored on the left and right waist armor racks, with two on each side. ;*Backpack Weapon :A prototype beam weapon, it was a beam gun connected via a power cable to a Gelgoog generator. As it's powered by its own generator, it can be wielded by Zaku type MS. It however only has enough power for three shots. The firearm appears in Mobile Suit Gundam MSV Battle Chronicle Johnny Ridden. History Only four R-2 Zakus were produced before the MS-09R Rick Dom was chosen as the new space combat MS. They were assigned to Major Johnny Ridden (painted red and black), Lieutenant Colonel Gabby Hazard (painted orange and black), Colonel Robert Gilliam (painted blue and beige) and the fourth unit was given to test pilot Elliot Rem, which eventually evolved into the MS-06R-3S High Mobility Type Zaku. In the Spirits of Zeon video game, the fourth unit is assigned to Kurt Roswell (painted maroon and gray). Gallery Zaku-ii-hmt-2-gff.jpg|Zaku II High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom): Zeonography version illustrated by Hajime Katoki MS-06R-2 ZAKU Ⅱ HIGH MOBILITY TYPE.jpg|Zaku II High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom): MSV illustration by Kunio Okawara Zaku johnny ridden.jpg|"Crimson Lightning - Johnny Ridden": MSV illustration from 1980s Ridden-ms-morishita.jpg|MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom) (left): artwork by Naochika Morishita zaku 2 high mobility type.jpg|Zaku II High Mobility Type (from Gundam Perfect File) Ms-06r-2 test.jpg|Zaku High Mobility Type under testing in Granada zakuR2-johnny.jpg|Johnny Ridden and his R-2 Zaku as seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space ms-06r-2 zaku.jpg|Zaku High Mobility Type (Standard Production Colors) as featured in Gihren's Greed MS06R2 GundamWarCard.jpg|Zaku II High Mobility Type as featured in Gundam War card game Ms-06r-2-kurt.jpg|Kurt Roswell Custom. ZakuR2-BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla MS-06R-2 - Johnny Ridden's Zaku II - Boxart.jpg|1/144 Original MS-06R-2 Johnny Ridden's Zaku II (1984): box art Hguc ZakuII Johnny Rider.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-06R-2 Johnny Ridden's Zaku II (2013): box art RG_Johnny_Ridden%27s_Zaku_II.jpg|1/144 RG MS-06R-2 Johnny Ridden's Zaku II (2017): box art RG Gabby Hazard's Zaku II.jpg|1/144 RG MS-06R-2 Gabby Hazard's Zaku II (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art OldJohnnyRiddenZaku-100.jpg|1/100 Original "Johnny Ridden's MS-06R-2 Zaku II" (1984): box art Ms-06r-2-mg1.jpg|1/100 MG "MS-06R-2 Zaku II (Johnny Ridden Custom)" (1996): box art Ms-06r2-mg.jpg|1/100 MG "MS-06R-2 Zaku II (Johnny Ridden Custom; Ver. 2.0)" (2008): box art MG_Zaku_II_%28Gabby_Hazard_Colors%29.jpg|1/100 MG "MS-06R-2 Zaku II (Gabby Hazard Custom)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2015): box art MG_Robert_Gilliam_Zaku_II.jpg|1/100 MG "MS-06R-2 Zaku II (Robert Gilliam Custom)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art OldJohnnyRiddenZaku-60.jpg|1/60 Original "Johnny Ridden's MS-06R-2 Zaku II" (1983): box art 06R-2.jpg|MS-06R-2 Johnny Ridden's Zaku II: MSV modeling from 1980s Action Figures MSiA_ms06r2_JohnnyRidden_p01.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) MS-06R-2 Zaku High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom) action figure (Asian release; 2000): package front view. MSiA_ms06r2_RoberyGilliam_Limited_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA) MS-06R-2 Zaku High Mobility Type (Robert Gilliam Custom) action figure (Limited edition Dengeki Hobby exclusive; 2000): package front view. MSiA_ms06r2_GabbyHazard_Limited_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA) MS-06R-2 Zaku High Mobility Type (Gabby Hazard Custom) action figure (Limited edition Dengeki Hobby exclusive; 2000): package front view. MSiA_ma05_p04_USA_Bigro_ms06r2JohnnyRidden_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MA-05 Bigro & MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom)" action figure set (North American release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_ma05_p05_USA_Bigro_ms06r2JohnnyRidden_back.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MA-05 Bigro & MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom)" action figure set (North American release; 2002): package rear view. MSiA_ms06r2_JohnnyRidden_2nd-Ver_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA MS-06R-2 Zaku High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom) action figure (Second Version; 2004): package front view. Zeonography_3001a_JRiddenZakuR2_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3001a "MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom) / MS-06F Zaku II (Johnny Ridden Custom)" figure set (2003): package front view. Zeonography_3001a_JRiddenZakuR2_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3001a "MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom) / MS-06F Zaku II (Johnny Ridden Custom)" figure set (2003): package rear view. Zeonography_3001a_JRidddenZakuR2-JRiddenZakuII_p01.jpg|Zeonography #3001a "MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom): product sample (right) with parts convertible to MS-06F Zaku II (Johnny Ridden Custom) (left). Zeonography_R2ZakuEX_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3014 "R2 Gallery EX" triple pack (Limited release; 2007): package front view Zeonography_R2ZakuEX_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3014 "R2 Gallery EX" triple pack (Limited release; 2007): package rear view Zeonography_R2ZakuEX_sample.jpg|Zeonography #3014 "R2 Gallery EX" triple pack (Limited release; 2007): products samples from left - Zaku II R2 Type (Gabby Hazard Custom), Zaku II R2 Type (Robert Gilliam Custom), and Zaku II R-2P Test Type (Elliot Rem Unit) R-2.jpg|Promotional material for Zeonography's "R-2 Gallery EX" triple pack (2007) Notes and Trivia References 1274103535-games-msv-91.jpg|Game's MSV #91 - Zaku II High Mobility Type Mobile Suit Gundam - MSV THE FIRST 0030.jpg|MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type Johnny Ridden Custom from "Mobile Suit Gundam - MSV THE FIRST" External links *MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type on MAHQ.net ja:MS-06R-2 高機動型ザクII 後期型